AATC story Growing Down
by sallywatermelon
Summary: Sort of like SimonSeville19's story You Grew Down. Only this time Jennifer is the one that's growing down! Please review and tell me if you like this story or not
1. Chapter 1

**This story is like the story **_**You Grew Down**_** by SimonSeville19, only it has different plot to it. Hope you like it!**

Alvin opened the door and saw Jennifer standing in front of him. He knew she was looking for Simon because they had started hanging out more often since Jeannette had gotten a boyfriend named Jonathon Martin. This had left Simon no choice but to have Jennifer help him with his projects and experiments. Before Jennifer went downstairs to the basement where Simon was located Alvin told her to be careful with him; he had been in his lab for two days straight without eating, drinking, or sleep. He was still feeling guilty about what happened to her sister Jenna the other day. Here's what happened…

_2 days ago…_

They were at school on Friday and Jenna kept on throwing paper planes at his head. She knew he hated it when she did that and that's the reason she did it. She loved getting on Simon's nerves, ever since the day they had met she had been mean to him. At lunch she 'accidentally' spilled her tomato soup all over his lap. He decided to get revenge on her. When he got home he threw his backpack on the dead tree on his front yard at least twenty feet up high. He was happy when he saw Jenna coming over to his house; his plan would work faster then he had planned. He asked Jenna to get his backpack for him and she said yes to impress him. She started climbing the tree and one of the branches started snapping. She told him to catch her if she fell and he promised he would. She retrieved the bag and started on her way down when the branch that was supporting her snapped and she fell down. Simon intended on catching her, he just wanted to scare her was all. He waited until she was almost on the ground before reaching to get her but her leg got trapped in between two branches and he heard a sickening snap as she fell the rest of the way down to the floor. He saw that she was hurt badly and she was trying to hold back tears of pain as she saw her knee was bent the other way. She told Simon to help her up and that she was fine. He did help her up and once she burst into tears. He gasped softly. He had never seen Jenna cry before. He got Dave to help her to the car and drive her to the hospital. After they checked her they said her knee was fractured and that she may never be able to participate in any type of sports again, and one of her muscles in her leg were torn in half. It would take at least 3 to 4 months to heal completely. She said that she shouldn't have climbed the tree and that everything that happened to her was her own fault. Simon's eyes opened wide. She had never blamed herself for something somebody else had done, except for her sister Jennifer. Jenna told him the reason she had came over to his house was to apologize for all the mean things she had done to him in the past six years that they had known each other. He felt extremely sorry for what he had done so when he got home spent the next two days in his lab.

_Back to the present time…_

Jennifer hadn't stopped bothering Simon until he let her see his lab. She claimed she had never seen it before even though he was for sure she had been there at least 10 times. That's why she had come over. When Jennifer got downstairs she saw Simon frantically running around making sure he had everything he needed for his experiment. When he finished mixing everything he finally noticed Jennifer was there and started speaking.

"Make sure none of this mixture touches you. I'm trying to make it slow down the aging process and I'm sure you don't want to be 15 for the rest of your life." He said flatly.

"Why would you try to slow it down? It's already slow enough." Jennifer snapped back. Sometimes he could be so confusing. "Oh, I guess you're making it so old people can live longer?" He ignored her and continued working. Then he finally spoke again.

"Here, you stir this while I get you a lab coat and a pair of goggles. But be careful." Jennifer nodded at him and started stirring the potion. He was just about to test it out until she came. He chose a light blue lab coat and goggles, turned around, and heard and explosion. He heard glass splatter everywhere. When the smoke cleared up he heard a voice.

"Simon, what's going on? All I did was stirring it like you said and it exploded all of a sudden." Jennifer said frightened a bit. Simon walked closer to her and gasped. She looked about 10 years old, and her clothes were falling off of her. Her glasses were too big for her face and her boots came off of her feet because they had shrunk too.

"Jennifer, you grew down." He said softly.

"What!" she cried out.

"Is everything alright down there?" asked Alvin, Dave and Theodore following straight behind him. Simon hid Jennifer in an old chest he found and locked it tight. Alvin tripped down the steps and when he got to the bottom, he said two words that made everyone gasp. "****! ****!"

"Alvin said the s word!" Theodore said pointing his finger. He'd only heard the first word since Dave had covered his ears before he could hear anymore swearing. "And it wasn't shut up, he said ****." Dave stroked his fingers through his hair. He didn't know who to get in trouble.

"Where'd you learn those words Alvin?" Dave asked sternly. Alvin remembered all the times he'd heard those words. He'd heard the teachers say it. "****in kids." He'd heard the principal say it. "****in pencil." "He'd head kids say it. "****in homework." He'd even heard Simon say it under his breath once or twice. "****, my experiment won't work the way I want it to." Alvin finally gathered his courage and said, "T.V." Dave rolled his eyes, asked Simon one more time if everything was fine, and pushed Alvin and Theodore out of the basement. Simon opened the chest as soon as they left and gasped when he saw Jennifer. "Listen Jennifer, I'm sorry I got you into this mess, I promise I'll find a way to reverse it. This wasn't the way it was supposed to work. Until I find a way to fix it, I'm going to disguise you and you're going to have to stay with me. Jennifer nodded sullenly, even though she secretly liked the idea of being able to stay with Simon longer. "At least it's Christmas break so you don't have to worry about school." She said happily. He nodded and smiled. It was a Sunday, so that meant it was the 19th. He picked her up and put her on his back. He bought some clothes at the mall for her, some toys, and then started towards the hair salon. He asked her what color she wanted her hair to be and she said brown. He got her hair colored brown and got her hair cut as well. They were just about to get out of the mall when they were stopped by Brittany.

"That looks just like Jennifer, only she's younger and her hair is brown." She said.

"Well, it's not Jennifer. Jennifer wears glasses and she doesn't have brown hair and she's fifteen like her other two sisters, Jenny and Jenna." He said back. Brittany giggled. She had thought for sure that was Jennifer but she knew that Jennifer would never go anywhere without her glasses because she was practically blind without them.

"I know Simon. Who is she? What's her name?"

"Her name is uh, Janice. Her mom is paying me ten dollars an hour to babysit her." He said plainly. "I need the extra money." Brittany believed him and started walking away.

"Oh and tell my boyfriend we're going to the movies later. He gets to pick if he pays for popcorn. I would call him but I got my cell phone taken up in school until the end of the school year." Simon said he would and started on his way back home. Her boyfriend was Theodore. They had been dating since eighth grade, and Alvin was dating Eleanor. When he got home hunger got the best of him so he looked in the fridge for something to eat. Jennifer saw no one was home so she told him to sit down. She got some bread and started toasting it. She cooked some eggs and bacon and gave it to him. Then she made herself three chocolate milkshakes and guzzled them down quickly. They heard the door opening so she dashed upstairs to Simon's room before anyone could discover what had happened.

"Simon, Brittany tells me you're babysitting a little girl named Janice. Is this true?" Alvin asked.

"Sure it is." He said.

"Simon, since when do you know anything about kids?" Alvin asked loudly.

"I've helped out with kids plenty of times Alvin." He turned to Theodore. "Don't forget your date with Brittany later. You buy the popcorn and she'll let you pick the movie." Theodore thanked him and started getting ready. He left about thirty minutes later, and Alvin said he was going to Jeannette's house to say hi. He left in ten minutes. Simon ran back upstairs to check on Jennifer. He almost fainted when he saw her. She was about six years old now! _Great, not what am I going to do, she's getting younger faster then I _can fix up the antidote!

**To be truthful, I don't know when kids in California get out of school for Christmas break. I get out on the 17****th****, so that's what day they get out of school in my story. This story is kind of different from SimonSeville19's, but the same thing does happen, except, it doesn't happen to Eleanor, it happens to one of my OCs. If this is confusing send me a pm or just review. Oh and did I mention that whether you like it or not, you need to ****REVIEW****! This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Please tell me if I should finish this or not=)**


	2. Chapter 2

Simon finished his newly finished antidote and gave it to Jennifer to drink.

"Will this make me 15 again?" she asked. Simon's heart melted. She sounded so cute when she talked in her six year old whiny voice.

"No, but it will make you stop growing younger for about two or three days." he answered back. "By then I'll have the one that'll make you back normal." She nodded and drank the formula. He had been prepared for when she was going to shrink so he had bought clothes for her even if she shrunk into a three month old.

After three days he had still managed to keep Jennifer a secret, even when her sister Jenny came over the day before to see if she was staying with him. He made up the lie that Jennifer was going to have a few days alone and was coming home in about two week or less. Jenny was very naïve so she believed him and went back to her house.

"Jennifer, for some reason the antidote won't come out the way I want it to. You're going to stay with me and in three more days you'll be home for sure." Simon said slowly. Tears filled her eyes.

"But I don't wanna go home, I wanna stay here with you! Lillian and Max are 24 years old they have a boyfriend and girlfriend they don't care about me, and Jenny is always watching television, and Jenna has a fractured leg, they're all too busy. I love you, I wanna live with you forever and ever, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, please don't make me go back home!" Simon's heart almost tore in half. He had never seen her cry in front of anyone before, and he never knew she felt that way about him. But then he remembered she was only six, she probably didn't even know what she was talking about. He gave her a hug, and was drying her tears when to his astonishment his door opened.

"WHAT THE HECK I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN MY ROOM ALVIN!" Simon yelled. Alvin glanced behind Simon.

"Hey that looks a lot like Jennifer, only-" Simon cut Alvin off.

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM OKAY? AND THAT'S NOT JENNIFER IT'S, IT'S JANICE!" Alvin knew something was up.

"So Janice, where are you from?" Alvin asked her suspiciously.

"New York City."

"Isn't that were Jennifer's from?" he asked even more suspiciously. Simon pulled and his jacket collar. He wasn't that good of a liar, Alvin usually found out when he was lying. Finally he got so nervous he fessed up.

"Okay, remember that explosion? Jennifer accidentally knocked the formula I was making onto herself, which caused her to get younger. She's growing down faster than I can keep up with, so I gave her an antidote so she'll stop growing for a while."

"Um, I think it's wearing off. Look!" Alvin pointed at Jennifer, who had shrunk three times her size during their conversation. Simon guesstimated that she was about three years old now. Simon gave her more of the formula to make her stop shrinking for about one or two days. "Do you want me to help with her?" Alvin asked politely. "You look like you need a break." Simon objected at first, but finally he gave in. Alvin gave Jennifer some new clothes to dress in while Simon ate a snack.

"Do you want to play with a baby doll?" Alvin asked in a voice that adults use for all preschoolers. She rolled her eyes. Even though she was way younger didn't mean that she was going to play stupid preschool games.

"Nah, how 'bout we pway baseball or something." she suggested. Alvin said okay and they tossed the ball back and forth for a while. At one point, Alvin forgot how small she was and hit her on the face…hard. She started crying involuntarily so Alvin brought her inside and into Simon's room. Jennifer was embarrassed about crying in front of Alvin so she stopped crying as soon as she could. Simon got upset and started yelling at Alvin.

"Why'd you hurt her I should've knew not to leave her with you!"

"Simon…calm down." Alvin said cautiously.

"How can I calm down? She could have been seriously hurt!" Simon started yelling even louder.

"I've never seen you this protective of anyone this much." Alvin started whispering so Jennifer couldn't hear. "You really like her don't you?" Simon blushed a deep red color. He mumbled something Alvin couldn't hear. "I can't hear you." Alvin said in a mocking voice.

"YES, I DO, I DO MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" Simon blurted out. Jennifer was playing with a doll. Alvin decided to do an experiment.

"Nice boy doll, what's its name?" Alvin said reaching for it.

"Simon! It's name is Simon, pwease weave it awone!" Jennifer cried out. Simon smiled a little. It was cute the way she pronounced her l's like w's. Alvin grinned a big silly grin.

"So it is Simon." Alvin said, handing the doll back to her, She clutched the doll tightly, her knuckles turning white. She popped her thumb into her mouth and started to suck on it. Alvin smiled even bigger; he guessed she didn't suck on her thumb unless she was severely upset. Alvin tried comforting her and she kept pulling away. He sighed. "Look, Jennifer, I'm sorry. I just thought it was a little cute was all." Alvin said. She wiped her tears on her blue shirt she was wearing. He was sort of like Jenna, only Jenna was much meaner. She grabbed the doll from Alvin and popped her finger back into her mouth. "Do you wanna snack Jennifer?" Alvin asked hopeful that she would forgive and forget. She smiled and said yes. (Simon went downstairs to his basement just before Alvin took away the doll from her.)

"How about grilled cheese?" Alvin asked. Jennifer rolled her eyes and dragged her hand down her face.

"Pwease get away from the food. I don't want you poisoning us. Sit down." Alvin couldn't believe he was listening to a three year old. He gave her a pan and let her do what she needed to do. She made six sandwiches in five minutes. "Wet's bring some to Simon, he's been working almost all morning." Alvin agreed with her.

"This is the most I've ever heard you talk in my life."

"Well I love to cook and to eat, as soon as I get back to being Jennifer…" Alvin felt her body start tremble. He put the food tray down and held her in his arms. He didn't know what to say as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder while she cried. He saw Simon running upstairs to see what was wrong.

"Did she get hurt?" he asked frantically. Alvin shook his head and told him silently that she forgot who she was or something.

"Janice, you do realize you're still Jennifer, right? you're just wearing a disguise and getting use to the role." Simon said while wiping tears from her eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead when she grinned.

"Do you love me Simon?" Jennifer finally asked. Simon opened his mouth to answer her.

**Well that's the chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Simon didn't know what to say to her. She was only three years old, he didn't want to say anything until she was older again. He had already completed the antidote and only went upstairs to see what was the matter with Jennifer. He was glad when he found out she was okay, she was just a little upset. He went downstairs and brought her with him. She drank it in silence, but then managed to knock some over and it fell into Alvin's mouth somehow. Simon didn't notice and since Simon didn't care Alvin didn't either. They watched as Jennifer grew up and became 15 once again, and somehow her clothes grew with her body. Simon handed her glasses to her and she put them on with satisfaction. Right before Jennifer left Simon called out, "I love you Jennifer. Merry Christmas!" She smiled and handed him and Alvin 50 dollar bills.

"For all the trouble I caused." she explained. Then she pulled Simon close to her and they shared a long kiss.

**This ending is probably terrible, and I wanted to do it on Christmas, but I didn't know how to word this out and this was all I could come up with. There's probably be a sequel to this about Alvin growing older since he had some of that antidote. Happy New Year!**


End file.
